Health and sanitary regulations have heretofore made it necessary that hamburgers, hot dogs, and the like be cooked at a fixed and immobile establishment such as the traditional restaurant. Customers desiring only a hamburger sandwich for lunch, therefore, must travel to the restaurant in order to obtain it.
The object and purpose of the present invention is to provide food products of this kind which may be cooked and served much nearer to the point of consumption. More specifically, the object and purpose of the present invention is to provide hamburger sandwiches, hot dogs, and the like, which are so packaged that they can conveniently and legally be cooked in the package, at a highly portable facility, such as a catering truck, and then immediately served to the customer for the purpose of eating.